Winter Soldier
by missmayhem05
Summary: Both of them were lost and in great pain for the loss of their friends.Will they cope with the changes that come?Will they see the threats that are slowly surfacing?This story follows two captains of two task forces: Crowley and MacTavish in their own two worlds of warfare which are based on deception. Read, review...
1. The only easy day was yesterday

Date: February 24th, 2012.

Location: Washington, DC

U. server

Identification…..

Identification….access declined

Identification…please enter serial number ******

Identification…access granted…welcome staff seargant -Crowley

I looked for something….Something that would assure me that someone survived…But I doubted that..I barely made it out in one piece when I was there, well, almost in one piece..Syria was, is hell on Earth..But I wanted to know if…If anyone survived..I still had no idea what was happening with my team members.I had a feeling nothing good…Then I found it..There it was:

_Casualty list_

Damn, that was just a list I wanted but was afraid to see.

I clicked on list went on and on until…Until I found team members, my friends, all dead.I was the only one left standing.I was the only one that was given a new chance.

I threw the laptop off my hospital bed and it fell on the other side of the room with a shattered into million pieces.

I cried myself to sleep again…..

Date: May 15th, 2012.

Location: Washington, DC

Logged in: - -Crowley: staff seargant

I looked myself once more in the mirror,I looked eyes were puffy from crying and the bruises on my ribs were still visible.A scar on my left collarbone was small, since it was from being shot but it seemed like it was huge.I felt like a tone of bricks just collapsed on me and I couldn`t breathe.

_Today is the day._

The ceremony honouring American heroes, warriors that made a change in the world during the Syrian „Winter war" three months to translate in simple english, soldiers that died for nothing..I have to parade in my uniform today in front of the whole it was something good that I was alive and my friends weren`t…I took the orange bottle from my desk and took two antidepressants, stupid PTSD.I drank some whiskey with it and took a deep breath when I heard a car horn outside my house.

While I was passing the living room I stopped in the hallway.I looked at the wall and the photos that hung on mom, dad, my sisters, my friends from school and then them…My team.

„Here we go boys."

Everything went like a blur in front of my eyes, maybe I shouldn`t have drank the pills with the whiskey but to hell with that.I was standing at the reflective pool when I heard someone walking behind me.I soon found out that that someone is lieutenant-general Shepherd.I turned around and saluted him.

„Sir."

„Relax Crowley, we`re don`t have to do this."

I frowned.I had no idea why was he so was never relaxed, always rigid and narcisstic with his annoying mustache.

„ may I help you sir?" I started to wonder what he wanted from me.

„Well, I will cut to the chase.I have a job offer for you lieutenant and I would like you to accept won`t get a better job."

„Lieutenant?"

His mouth stretched into that egocentric smile of by the way.

„Yes,you have been promoted… now, about the job?What do you say?"

„What kind of job is it?"

„I am forming my own special team and I want you to be the field commander."

„The field commander? Sir, it is an honor but I don˙t think I`m the right person to do that…"

„You are just the person I need.I read your files scores are `re perfect for this ?"

I thought about it for a moment then answered him.

„I accept the offer you."

„ to Shadow Company lieutenant."

He shook my hand and I saw that creepy smile again.

Date: May 15th, 2012.

Location: Elgin, Scotland,UK

Tracking Soap MacTavish…..declined!

Tracking…..John MacTavish…. Individual located.

The newly promoted lieutenant John MacTavish sat on his bed in his living room holding a phone in his was expecting a call from MacMillan…He was supposed to get back in the game after all these months and no matter how annoying and excruciating it was for him to just sit around and heal, doing some light workouts in the gym instead of running the courses and sparring with his team of his dead friends crept up in his mind again and he the phone ringed in his hand bursting his read the caller i.d and answered the phone.

„Hello, sir?"

„Oy son, nice to hear you`re alive and well." MacMillan`s voice ranged in his smiled lightly.

„ , I hope you got something for me sir." He heard MacMillan hmming.

„Yes,Soap I do." MacTavish flinched at the nickname but didn`t say anything about started to hate on the nickname after the past events.

„I will need for you to come to Hereford to the base, so you could start training the new S.A.S. recruits…For now..Until you get back into shape.I hear you passed the medical physical but that you have problems with your head son." He knew MacMillan was worried about him and he could hear in his voice.

„Aye,PTSD is a cranky bugger in this moment….But I promise you sir that I`m getting help and I am trying to fix myself,sir…I will be ready just name the place and time."

„Good to hear get here in three weeks and we`ll see about everything.I`ll contact you once more next week."

„Yes ."

He hung up and rested his head on his stared at the window and smiled to himself.

_In three weeks I will be as good as new.I`m going home._

**This is purely an intro to my new is why it`s so short.**

**As you can see it shows the very start of Shepherd`s Shadow company and Soap`s…*clears throat* I mean John`s return to Hereford..**

**You might have figured that I did not say specifically if Crowley was a he or a will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**I will update this story every Monday but since I have my exams starting next week I will update just this once on I don`t update this as often as I promised, don`t be angry just remember I have that other story too.**

**In case you forgot go check it out.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend,helper and my new muse-Kirabaros.**

**Pozdrav ljudi!***

**(*bye guys in Croatian.) **


	2. Onto the next one

Date: July 7th, 2014

Location: Fire base Phoenix, Afghanistan

Logged in:

This life has taken much from many men died under my command that I lost count of them .Thousands of lost souls just because I wasn`t trying harder, just because I haven`t killed that bastard Zakhaev myself…..And now? Now I`m standing in the middle of the damn base looking at the soldiers that carelessly wander around..Standing under this fucking Sun, I see them practicing their aim, perfecting their skill set in the Pit, playing basketball, fixing stuff…But the object or to say person I had my interest in has just he was heading towards me I had a feeling this man might resolve all of my had a perfect record, extraordinary sniper and close combat skills….Not to mention he killed Imran fuckin` Zakhaev..But the thing that bugged me was could I trust him.I had no doubt he was loyal to a fault but I had no intention in finding that out the hard way.I had a plan on my own in my head.

When he came in front of me I noticed he had a weird looking thing on the top of his head-a mohawk.I saw the scar that went on through his eyebrow, skipping his eye and going a bit more far would say he looked intimidating but not to me.

„Captain MacTavish reporting for duty,sir.." He saluted as I watched him.

„Good to see you do you say we go inside and start our meeting?"

„Ofcourse sir."

We headed into the two story building in which there were offices for high ranked soldiers and a few offices for administrative personnel and a briefing walked in the brief room and I noticed two persons wearing black gear standing by the table with their back turned.I recognized them both, one being Crowley and the other one, Crowley`s loyal „servant" Jigsaw- a lieutenant willing to do what Crowley asked, well, heard us entering and turned around,motioning Jigsaw to get out of the room.

„Captain was the mission?Good?"

„ went the way it should.I downloaded the intel we picked up and it looks like we hit a goldmine, sir."

word I like to hear, the word I was used to hear from Crowley`s mouth regarding the success of the missions.

„Never doubted it would go under your command…Let me introduce you to Captain MacTavish…"

I motioned at the Scottish captain that was on my left.

„Crowley this is captain John MacTavish, he will be the field commander of the Task Force 141..."

MacTavish nodded and extended his arm so Crowley would shake it.

„MacTavish, this is captain Christina Wilkes-Crowley, she`s the field commander in Shadow company..She is going to help you with the recruting for the task two chat,I have business to attend."

I noticed a slight frown on Crowley`s face but brushed it was just interested what kind of business I we both knew, it wasn`t entirely a good business.I left them in the brief room and walked to the little bird waiting for me.I sat in and while we rose I looked at the base and smiled…

„Revenge will be all mine."

Logging out….

Waiting for new log in…

Password *****

Welcome Captain -Crowley

I was proud at myself and the went to Ukraine and swiped Ajab`s safehouse, we swiped it fuckin clean.I was tired and all I wanted was to hit the hay but noo, Shepherd had to call and tell me a guy that will run his task force will come in today so I have to help him with the .I was I took it all out on Jigsaw and I was explaining him what do to with the reports while I`m on a FNG chase around the world with the „guy".I still had no idea who the „guy" , like I knew I heard the door opening and I turned around to see Shepherd coming in and some bulky wickedhaired dude.I shooed Jigsaw away and turned to asked me about the mission and I gave him an answer I knew would satisfy him.

„Never doubted it would go under your command…Let me introduce you to Captain MacTavish…"

I was a bit too proud at myself but what the hell, why not. I liked when I was praised for my good work.

„Crowley this is captain John MacTavish, he will be the field commander of the Task Force 141..."

So this is the „guy".Well the hair is wicked indeed, what is it called?A go hawk, squirrelhair?Mohawk Chris…a mohawk you it suited the big skull of eye colour, greyblueish? He was about 6ft* aaand pumped.I shook his hand and he had a strong grip on my hand.I almost smiled at this, cause every other guy was „gentle" because I was a …

„MacTavish, this is captain Christina Wilkes-Crowley, she`s the field commander in Shadow company..She is going to help you with the recruting for the task two chat,I have business to attend."

_Business._ hushed thing from him.I trust him with my life but sometimes he makes me wonder if that was ever going to bite me in the ass.

But with Shepherd gone I had to deal with MacTavish and I really,really had to , I`m turning into the cavemen that walk around this base.

„Well MacTavish,I`ll show you where you`ll be we come back is there something you need?Cause I need a 15-minute shower and 48 hours of since you`re here and I got stuck with picking daisies with you, no sleep at all for the next ?"

I thought he got stuck at `Well,MacTavish part` cause I could talk for eternity.

„Just show me my room and I`m ."

I was surprised he didn`t comment the daisies he was Scottish?Well this was the first, it was slightly , I showed him his room and I head to mine which was just down the hall.

As soon as I entered, I felt like creeping into bed and sleeping for a month but I knew I had to be quick.I took off my boots really unladylike and tossed them in the middle of the room,as I was walking to the shower, a trail of clothes was created behind me.I quickly showered myself and just a second after I rinsed out my hair the cold water shocked was my cue to get out and get ready for the first round of picking FNG`s for Shepherds primadonna squad.

Requesting permission to log into the site: Captain

ACCESS GRANTED.

Welcome: Captain

My first impression of the base was that it wasnt that big as I there were a lot of people but the base itself was showed me a bit of it as we walked to the briefing is a person that when he looks at you his eyes creep under your he looked oldish around 60 but his appearance was kind of intimidating,somehow I wondered if he looked like a threat for a second but I brushed it off when we entered the room.I saw two people in black camo gear, a woman with a long honeyblonde hair tied into a messy ponytail and an interesting tattoo on her neck, I couldnt see it clearly but it seemed like arabic letters going horizontally down her neck and disappearing under the material of her man on her right was shorter than her, it looked kind of silly, he looked barely older than 20 with his black hair spiking all over his intensely watched her as she spoke to him.I could swear he seemed woman, clearly higher ranked than him shooed him away and he walked away from she turned around my first impression was why would a beautiful woman like her join the was quite a good thing to look at, I wont pursed her full lips and raised an eyebrow at scanned me with her dark brown eyes like she was analyzing she looked at Shepherd changing her seemed proffesional and when Shepherd praised her for the good job on the mission I almost felt ashamed.I dont know introduced her as captain Christina Wilkes-Crowley, a field commander of Shadow Company?Yeah, that was a mistery to me.I had no bloody idea what that was but I had no intention to ask now,maybe thing had me wondering, she had two last names, maybe shes married or my bubble was bursted when Shepherd excused himself to attain some business.I saw the frown on her face but I had no time to think about it when she started to me if I need something I politely said no,I only needed to unpack.

15 or 20 minutes passed when I heard a knock on my door.I walked to it and opened to see that same short guy that was with Crowley in the briefing room.

„Sir, my name is lieutenant Kellan Pierce, I am in captain Crowleys sent me to tell you that you should wear something casual,no she is waiting you in the garage."

A lieutenant?Man, he looked like a bloody kid and he was a lieutenant?!And she was already waiting for me?That woman sure doesnt waste any ,what the hell why?

„Why no uniform?"

„I dont know,not on my need-to-know list, hurry."

With that I excused myself and in a minute or two I was walking with Pierce towards the entered it and I couldnt help but to overhear the last part of her conversation with some two guys that were in full gear and armed to teeth.

„Butcher and Oxide should be prepared for that,Disciple team is already are dismissed."

„Yes maam." The two guys walked away and Pierce and I stood in front of her.I took in her appearance,she wore a white t-shirt and dark blue jeans with black ankle had black Ray Ban glasses on top of her head,her hair was loose barely reaching her shoulders.

„Pierce,tank full?"

„Yes is fully loaded and spotlessly clean as coordinates to your destination are in the GPS."

„ shall we?"

„Aye,born ready." I tried to light up the mood but she put her sunglasses on and headed towards the camo painted of feet away she stopped and turned to me,putting her hands on her hips.

„Ill drive…unless you want to." And again she raises her eyebrow,I couldnt see her eyes but she had every intention in her driving the truck,she asked me merely because of politeness.I just shook my head no and she turned back and continued to walk.I couldnt help myself but to look at her while she looked pretty good,the jeans prolonged her already long and toned legs,her ass well, even a blindman would see it was perfectly rounded,her arms were femmineme but entire poisture was godesslike,like she was the ruler of the I noticed she wasnt armed,no gun at her hip or tucked in almost made me regret my decision to carry the M911 and my tactical knife but when I sat in the passenger seat I saw a shotgun in the middle of the two front seats,USP.45 on the dashboard and a combat knife with initials C.W.C. on the when I realized what Pierce meant by fully loaded.

She started the truck and it roared like a beast earning a smile from was weird to see her smile,it was an almost impossible sight and I „know" her for half an drove out of the base and onto the road that led away from the city.I looked at the GPS but couldnt figure out where we headed.

„So,where are we going first?"

„Theres a British base an hour away from the Pakistanian contacted them and they said they have a couple of potential tomorrow we are going to pay the SAS a visit in UK so you got a shot of fishing the best that is out there."

here we come.

The drive to the base was filled with silence,not much of it was a complete awkward silence cause I had no idea what to ask her and she seemed a two hour drive that seemed like it has been two days we arrived at the gates of the British „Royal Elizabeth" army base.I thought that we would be stuck at the gates forever but we just drove in and I was left they expected us but they were supposed to check on us,what if someone hijacked us and used us to get I figured this woman on my left had quite a reputation when I stepped outside the vehicle.I had to wait for her for a moment and I didnt know why but when I saw her adjusting the USP on her hip and placing her knife behind her back I got my answer.

A tall blonde haired man with green eyes stepped in front of us and british accent felt like a refreshment to me.

„Sir,maam.I am corporal Emmet me."

We followed him to the Pit,some things are the same everywhere you go,and he gave us couple of put them on the table that was near the low wall and we waited for someone to start to run the Pit.I took the first file from the pile and started to read.

_Jones, Evan _

_2217013 _

_seargant first class _

_callsign: Archer_

_specialty: Sniper_

He seemed good, excellent reviews on him from his subordinates,spotless record,second shipment to Afghanistan….

„Want me to get him?" I raised my head and nodded to walked to the corporal that worked with the microphone and called this Archer guy to the he finished I was quite pleased,he showed extrraordinary sniper skills and I knew he was the first one to join my one was:

_Miletti, David J._

_2324119_

_Master seargant_

_Callsign: Scarecrow_

_Specialty: X_

_Additional info: Works perfectly within the team,valuable asset;close combat skills on a very good level_

He ran the Pit and I marked his name,he passed.

Six more guys went after him but only the two got my approval:

_Cambith, Jim_

_2913072_

_Seargant major_

_Callsign: X __**(AN:He is Royce just right now he does not have that nickname.)**_

_Additional info:Excellent example of a soldier working perfectly under grat preassure_

_.._

And:

_Kensit, Jacob K._

_2245130_

_Corporal_

_Callsign: Worm_

_Specialty:Bomb disposal_

_Additional info: Worked as a pyrotechnician before enlisting the army._

_Good. _I thought as I put down the files back on the table.I waited for Crowley to finish up her seemed agitated,nervous almost angry.I saw the frown increasing on her forehead as she spoke to someone.I leaned on the table and watched finished her call and walked to me,leaning on the table too.

„You found good stuff?"

„ are very competent people.I am sure I chose well."

I could have swore I saw a ghost of a smile appearing on her face but it disappeared as she put back on her sunglasses and stood up.

„ better get back to base and pack our things."

Pack _our _things? Oh yeah you bloody moron,she said she was coming to UK too.

„I havent unpacked so you wont have to wait for me."

She only nodded while we walked towards the started the engine and it roared again.I watched her as she took off her gun and placed it on the dashboard on her right,leaving the knife behind her put on our seatbelts and she did something I thought would be grabbed a CD from below the player and put it the sounds of AC/DCs „Shoot to thrill" filled the truck.

_Much better than silence._

**I hope this is a good chapter…To me it could have been better but meeh its okay..**

**I hope you like my new OC Crowley..I played a bit with you,you not knowing if he was a she or she was a he or whatever,I think I just completely confused well…**

**If you have any suggestions,pls PM and review…**

**XOXO**


End file.
